Sister
by Sayuki Anno
Summary: Siapa yang menyangka bahwa hujan membawa kejutan?


Halo... Sayuki balik lagi dari hiatus yang panjaaang... Ah, masa bodo. Siapa yang peduli dengan hiatusnya Sayuki? Nggak ada kan? Nggak ada yang nyari Sayuki sampai ujung negeri kan? Yaudah, langsung mulai aja.

Hai Miiko Fanfiction

By Sayuki Anno

Sister

Summary: Siapa yang menyangka kalau hujan membawa kejutan?

Warning: Typo bertebaran kali ya, gaje, lebay, aneh juga~~

Yang penting enjoy. Titik. Koma. Spasi.

Hai Miiko punya Ono Eriko sensei, siapa bilang Hai Miiko punya Sayuki?

Tapi fic nya punya Sayuki lho, jangan salah paham, oke?

.

.

.

"Kenta, apa kau sudah mengerjakan piket?" Tanya Yukko.

"Sebentar lagi. Kau pulang saja duluan. Disini masih ada Shimura, Takahashi, Nasu, dan Yoshiki." Jawab Kenta.

Yukko pun mengangguk dan pulang bersama Miiko.

.

.

.

"Sudah piket, hujan pula. Bagaimana ini?" Keluh Kenta.

"Kenta!" Panggil seseorang. Ia menoleh.

"Takahashi? Jam segini belum pulang?" Tanya Kenta.

"Umm... Karena hujan dan aku tidak membawa payung." Ucap Takahashi Yakko.

"Begitu. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke bangku dekat toko buku? Soalnya gerbang sekolah akan ditutup." Usul Kenta.

"Ya. Baiklah." Ucap gadis itu menyetujui.

Mereka berdua keluar sekolah dan menyebrangi jalan. Disanalah mereka duduk disebuah bangku.

"Kenta, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Yakko.

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Tanya Kenta balik.

"Bagaimana rasanya mempunyai keluarga?"

Kenta sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan Yakko ini.

"Rasanya menyenangkan. Sangat disayangkan jika kita tidak pernah mempunyai keluarga." Jawab Kenta. "Memangnya kenapa? Kok kamu berbicara seperti itu?"

Yakko menundukkan kepalanya. "Ibuku bilang bahwa sebetulnya aku anak angkat beliau." Jelas Yakko.

"Hah?"

"Katanya, aku ini memiliki satu kakak lelaki." Lanjutnya. "Dan apakah kau tahu? Aku setahun lebih muda dari murid kelas lima lain."

Kenta mengangguk anggukan kepalanya. "Oh ya, ibuku juga pernah bercerita kalau aku sebetulnya mempunyai adik. Tetapi ibu menitipkan adikku kepada orang lain dan mengambilnya saat waktunya sudah tepat."

"Kenta, mana komik yang tempo lalu kau pinjam?" Tanya seorang lelaki.

"Mengagetkan saja kau, Atsushi." Ujar Kenta. Atsushi adalah lelaki yang pernah mengirim Yukko surat cinta itu lho! Sekarang berteman dekat dengan Kenta. "Ada dirumah. Kalau mau kerumahku saja besok."

"Baiklah. Ngomong ngomong ini siapa? Adiknya ya?" Tanya Atsushi.

Yakko terkaget. Kenta malah menganggap candaan.

"Jangan ngaco, dia hanya teman. Namanya Takahashi." Kata Kenta senang.

"Begitu ya. Sudah ya aku pulang." Kata Atsushi sambil pergi menembus hujan.

Hening. Tidak ada suara kecuali suara hujan.

PREK!

"Ah, apa itu. Itu punyamu bukan?" Tanya Kenta. Ia mengambilnya. Sebuah potongan foto.

Kenta tampak mengingat ingat sesuatu. Ia keluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Sebuah potongan foto juga. Ia menyatukannya dengan potongan foto yang ia temukan tadi.

Persis seperti foto keluarga yang nampak bahagia.

Keduanya membulatkan mata.

"Be-beneran nih?" Tanya Kenta ragu.

"Itu punyaku." Ucap Yakko.

"Ta-tapi dengarkan? Ayah dan Ibuku berambut gelap. Sedangkan kamu berambut pirang seperti itu membuatku tidak yakin saja." Kata Kenta.

"Siapa juga yang yakin?!" Yakko berusaha menutupi rasa penasarannya.

"Tapi foto itu sudah membawa cukup bukti kan?"

Yakko terdiam.

"Lagipula nenekku berambut pirang."

Yakko semakin tersentak. Apa semua ini benar? Kenta kakaknya?

"Lebih baik kau kerumahku." Kata Kenta.

.  
.

Pintu rumah keluarga Satou terbuka. Nampak Kenta bersama seorang gadis. Tak lama ibu Kenta keluar, setelah berdiam sebentar, ibu Kenta memeluk Yakko.

"Yakko! Kau masih hidup dan sehat." Kata ibu.

Yakko hanya mengernyit kebingungan. "I-iya...- emm,"

Ayahnya keluar. "Itu anak bungsuku. Kenta, cepat siapkan minuman!"

Kenta lekas pergi ke dapur. Diambilnya empat buat gelas bening dan diisi dengan teh hangat.

"Takahashi adikku? Yang benar saja!" Pikir Kenta sambil mengaduk aduk teh letiga.

"Tapi kan bukti sudah jelas." Gumam Kenta.

"Kenapa dia sempat dibuang? Kasihan juga Takahashi. Apa dia tidak sakit mendengarnya?"

"Kenta, kau ini lama sekali!" Seru ayah.

"I-iya yah!"

.  
.

"Waktu kamu berumur tiga tahun, kamu dan ibu pergi ke toko. Saat ibu sedang memilih makanan, kau hilang. Ibu sudah mencarimu kemana mana selama setahun lebih. Akhirnya ibu pasrah dan hanya bisa berdoa agar kamu terawat oleh orang lain." Cerita ibu. "Maafkan keteledoran ibu, Yakko." Ucap ibu.

"Tidak apa apa. Bertemu keluargaku yang sebenarnya saja aku sudah senang." Kata Yakko.

Setelah mengurus semuanya, Yakko tinggal di rumah keluarga Satou.

"Aku Satou Yakko. Sudah menemukan keluarga yang sebenarnya!" Seru Yakko didepan cermin. Dia nampak bahagia.

"Yakko, ayo sarapan." Panggil Kenta dari luar.

"Iya."

Yakko senang mempunyai kakak yang memanggil nama kecilnya.

.  
.

"Pagi Kenta! Lho, kok ada Takahashi?" Kata Tappei.

"Aku kan sudah memberitahumu pewat telepon!" Seru Kenta.

"Oh, yang kemarin ya?" Tanya Tappei sambil mengingat ingat. "Selamat ya, kau sudah menemukan adikmu."

"Ya."

"Pagi Ken-" Yukko yang hendak menyapa langsung mendadak kaget melihat Yakko disampingnya. Dia langsung melesat pergi.

"Lho, Yukko...-" Kata Kenta bingung.

"KENTA!" Teriak Miiko kesal.

"Apa sih?!" Tanya Kenta.

"Kamu kenapa berduaan sama Yakko-chan?" Seru Miiko sambil kecewa. "Kukira kau setia dengan Yukko!"

"Tu-tunggu. Kurasa ini salah paham." Ucap Kenta. Miiko memutuskan untuk diam.

"Sebenarnya Yakko adalah adikku yang sempat hilang beberapa tahun yang lalu." Ucap Kenta.

Mata Miiko membulat. "Beneran?"

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Yakko.

"Makanya, kamu jangan main rusuh saja dong!" Timpal Tappei.

"ENAK BANGET DEH KAMU PUNYA ADIK PEREMPUAN!" Seru Miiko. "Coba kalo aku punya adik lelaki. Dia menyebalkan." Kata Miiko.

"Maksudmu Mamoru?" Tanya Tappei.

"Iya. Kenta beruntung sekali nih..."

"Hehe..."

.  
.

"Yukko!" Panggil Yakko.

Yukko menoleh. "Apa? Senang ya sudah dekat dengan Kenta?"

Yakko berdecak, "Apaan sih, aku hanya mau bilang kalau aku adalah adik Kenta yang hilang beberapa tahun yang lalu."

Yukko kaget.

"Kau jangan salah paham dulu dong." Kata Yakko.

"Maafkan aku ya. Aku sudah membuatmu merasa tidak enak."

"Tidak apa apa. Bagaimana kalau kau minta maaf kepada Kenta?" Usul Yakko.

"Emmm... Baiklah. Makasih untuk semuanya ya."

"Ya."

.  
.

"Kenta!" Panggil Yukko.

"Yukko? Kenapa?" Tanya Kenta. Ia sangat senang saat Yukko menyapanya.

"Maafkan aku ya, aku sudah salah paham lalu menjadi sensitif seperti ini." Ucap Yukko.

"Tidak apa apa. Aku senang kalau Yukko sudah mengerti semuanya." Ucap Kenta.

"Teman teman!" Panggil Miiko dari kejauhan. Diikuti Yakko, Tappei, dan Mari chan.

"Kalian?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan ramen sama sama?" Tawar Miiko.

"Oke!"

.  
.

"Ahh... Makan bersama teman teman sangat senang rasanya. Apalagi bersama keluarga sungguhan yang baru kutemui. Aku senang menemukan keluargaku yang sekarang. Tetapi aku tetap ingat keluargaku yang merawatku dari kecil..." Ucap Yakko dalam hati.

"Miiko, kau ambil bagianku ya?" Tanya Mari Chan geram.

"Enak saja!"

"Hahaha...!"

.  
.

THE END

Oke para fans Sayuki, gimana? Gaje? Aneh? Bodo amat! Yang penting enjoy senang bahagia hepi deh... maafkan juga perubahannya. Sayuki tau Kenta ga punya adik dan Yakko ga punya kakak... Review yee...!


End file.
